


Why'd It Have To Be Us Again?

by Sherlovi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlovi/pseuds/Sherlovi
Summary: 'Gavin' and RK900 (named K9) surviving in a less than ideal apocalyptic city with zombies of a very different kind.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Why'd It Have To Be Us Again?

"Gavin!?" they were separated, how could they've gotten separated, he had one job, one person to keep protected at all costs and yet, here he was, in the middle of a fleeing frantic crowd, calling said person's name into the cold, uncaring, and already so overfilled with sound, air. He was being shoved by human and android alike, at times so hard that he could hear his casing creak under the pressure of the hits, everyone was desperate and yet, here he stood like a deer in headlights, desperate for a very different reason. "Gavin, please!" he called out, screams matching his own intensity coming from both sides of him, both from the direction in which everyone was running from, and from the direction in which everyone was running to. K9, as he was named long ago, felt panic sinking deeper and deeper into his chest, right down to the thirium pump that kept him functioning, what if they'd reached him first? What if... what if... "K9!" he heard it, he turned on his heels swiftly. "Wait! Wait I left my friend back there! Wait!" Gavin cried, trying to shove his way back through the crowd that was forcing their way past him from army-made barricades where a horrible display was on show for all approaching to see. Androids were being brutally beaten back as humans were being allowed passage through, it was a sight that no one thought they'd ever see again that painted a much darker picture this time as humans who found love in android partners, friends, family, reached across to the not allowed and cried and begged for them, clinging to them in what most feared would likely be their last minutes spent together. How did it get to this? How did this happen? 

K9 chose not to focus on the hopelessness of what lied before him, not right now, instead, he rushed forward, same as the rest, trying to bridge the gap that was being created further and further between him and his partner. "Gavin! I'm here!" he screamed, racing up to the low sitting concrete barricade and placing his hand over the barbed wire entangled over it to leap across, aimed straight for the person his heart so desired to reach, thinking of nothing else even as his jacket tore behind him, caught on the wire. He could hear them, the guards of the border, yelling at him, fearful and angry as they saw blue-blood oozing from a sizable gash in his palm, they knew what he was and any moment now, they were going to try to deal with him by any means necessary. Every second counted, every second, Gavin making them count too by shoving people aside at this point to reach his destination, easier to do now that the people flooding in were momentarily stopped as guards, charged with scanning people and not, both moved to deal with K9's invasion. Gavin saw what K9 was refusing to pay any mind to, a gun, targeted and ready, a face of mourning behind it because the man knew them both, and was about to do the unthinkable regardless. "Wait! Don't--" Gavin cried, drawing the man's attention to him which confused him long enough for Gavin's hand to meet K9's, just long enough, for a different man who didn't personally know either of them, to shoot the target the previous neglected. 

K9 fell immediately, his circuits fried, his mind muddled and lost in sensations he'd never felt before in his lifetime. Everything was blurring, everything was confusing, the only thing clear in his thoughts now was Gavin, the memories of their time spent ever present to his mind, the single something nothing could ever rid him of. Gavin, his Gavin. A man he loved so very much. "Gav.." he muttered near-voicelessly from lips that were barely wanting to function anymore. "No," Gavin spoke softly, knelt before his friend. "No! Please I-" he watched as the same group that was after his friend, aside from the one who recognized them, came to drag his body back over the wall. "No! Wait! Send me with him too! Take me too! I'm--"

\- A Year Later -  
It was an epidemic for the ages, something that even now, no one could find who to blame for. Androids killing humans, converting their own kind to empty mindless zombies void of any memory of their previous existence, who could've ever foreseen that someone would code a virus like that and find a way to release it into a society that had built up so much peace and coexistence since the revolution. All it took was a single night to convert hundreds and kill thousands, all it took was a single night, for Detroit to be locked up tighter than a prison compound, with the hope that this virus would not spread beyond the borders of the city, out to where other androids now lived away from it's perimeter. No humans were left in Detroit, and most were sure that all androids still there were zombies. No moves had been made further than tall walls being built by armored men a few days after the outbreak, no one had come in, no one had gone out. In a way, the who of it didn't matter, who did this was a passing thought on the minds of those who were trying to figure out what the next step could be, what could be done to fix it, to bring back the lives of the androids they'd all grown so accustomed to. 

Feet padded by fabric shoes that were wrapped up in elastic bandages that looped around the owner's legs moved swiftly and concisely across a steel beam laid over a wide gap. The man in question currently risking his life with miles down below him ran his hand through the dusty curls scattered over his head and smirked as he turned his gaze back. "Come on, you're not gettin' tired already are you?" he questioned in a teasing tone, his hand moving down from his head to rest on his hip, his body covered up by a blue security jumpsuit made of rough sturdy materials. "Gavin we've been over this, I don't tire easily," the RK900 unit limped his way over to meet the other, now named, at the end of the beam he'd started on, he was wearing much the same fashion as he usually did, a long white coat that wrapped around his form and came up to shroud his cheekbones with a high collar was the feature to his sleek design, only flawlessly accentuated further by the tall heavy black boots strapped around his legs, almost meeting his knees. "Can you not stop there please? You know that makes me nervous," K9 requested, Gavin rolling his eyes with a wide smile that he turned towards the sun streaming in through a hole, equally as large as the gap he was over, above them, showering Gavin in total sunlight while K9 himself stayed shrouded in the shade it didn't reach. "Oh come on! We've been over this beam like a thousand times, its not going anywh-" Gavin's voice caught in his throat, as if on very ironic queue, there was a creak. "Ah sh-", his sentence wasn't even finished as the edges the beam rested on fell through and he went tumbling helplessly into the depths, too far for K9 to catch him in time. 

"Gavin!" K9 reached out but again, he was too far, forced to watch helplessly as yet again, Gavin unintentionally escaped his grasp. "Fuck," K9 muttered, turning away from the gap towards the stairs to start making his way back down again as quick as someone with a limp could. Gavin groaned, coming to life again after minutes of lying limp where he landed. "Ow," he muttered plainly, pushing himself up, using the full force of his arms and legs that were currently begging that he stayed down, to turn over onto his back and look upward. Droplets were dripping down onto his cheek from some unseen source. How far had he fallen? By the looks of the light above him that was definitely coming in through that hole in the ceiling, pretty far. "Well screw you too gravity," he mumbled, licking at his lip and tasting the residue that rested there. Behind him, in the darkness of hallways darker than nightfall itself, there was an ominous sound he knew he shouldn't be hearing. Gavin turned himself, still laying flat, but facing the noise, the eerie scraping of someone's swift movements sliding against dirty concrete. "Shit," Gavin scrambled to his feet hastily and pulled at a flashlight on the utility belt that rested low, shaking it rapidly and clicking the button on it once to see if it would turn on, thankfully, it did. 

"K9 there's no way that's you, is there," he called calmly down the hallway, blood he ignored dripping off the back of the hand that held the flashlight. Slowly, the figure hiding behind large crumbled pieces of deteriorating building emerged into the light that shined from Gavin's direction, the darkened eyes void of any color at all unblinking as they came to fixate on him, the sounds of an overworked machine whirring heavily from the one who possessed those eyes. "Oh, my god, North?" Gavin questioned, having no moment to wait for an answer as the figure he recognized came rushing at him wildly on all fours, causing him to scramble last minute to dodge her advances with an unplanned slide into a wall to his left. He grunted, but that was all the sound he had time to make, as he dodged yet another attack from her, her reaction times and corrections definitely faster than his own in this moment. He ducked, she hit the wall above him, he quickly made his way away from her deeper into the hall where she'd come from. North turned, her neck joints cracking with the force of it, every move she made was so violent, and she didn't seem to care at all that her nose was thoroughly destroyed and oozing blue blood, this was the nature of the zombies they'd come to know too well. North could officially be put on the record as lost. 

North started advancing towards Gavin again, he backed up steadily, unsure of what his next move would be though he had no time to think of it as North leapt at him and the heel of a boot found her instead, throwing her backwards with a strong, sure, force, sending her deeper into the building through the hole Gavin easily could've fallen further into earlier if his body hadn't found the ledge of this floor first. "K9, that was-" Gavin's voice was lost to him as he saw a momentary look of pain in K9's eyes that were fixated on where North had last been visible. "Come, we need to find some safety so I can scan you," K9 stated plainly, turning away to start walking back towards the stairs, expecting Gavin to follow, which he did in complete silence. North was the entire reason they'd been here, someone said they'd seen her surviving at the top of this building not too long ago, what a shame it was that they didn't get to her in time. If North, someone so strong willed, could be compromised, then what were the odds that they would all inevitably be too? This was yet another dark day. 

K9 closed the hatch of a door to the stairwell behind them and locked it with a leverage system he was sure North had put into place, it wouldn't keep them completely safe on the roof, but at the very least it would bide their time and give them only one thing to keep an eye on, the hole from before that let in the light. "I don't get it, this city isn't that big, we should've been able to get to her before this happened, we've been in this building a thousand times, we've passed through it a lot," Gavin muttered in thought, K9 still quietly surveying their environment to make sure it was as safe as he'd hoped, after all, this rooftop was North's home, and if she'd been gotten to despite living here for the year they'd been in this situation, there's no telling what was lurking. "No time to dwell on it, sit there," K9 stated, pointing to an old crate for Gavin to sit on, Gavin stared at him in disbelief, but begrudgingly complied. K9 made his way over and knelt before Gavin, reaching his hand out to take the other's. "A laceration here, anything broken, any systems compromised?" K9 looked into Gavin's eyes, Gavin shared the look. 

"I'll do a scan," Gavin gave in, closing his eyes to do just that, because, after all, he too was an android. "Nothing severely damaged, though there is a crack in one of the rods running through my arm, I might want to replace it at some point to be back to optimal shape," Gavin expressed, letting K9 use a small torch to close up the wound on his hand that was leaking a thirium that was red, rather than blue. "No dwelling, huh? So... you're just going to lock it all up, like you did with Gavin when you created me?" Gavin questioned, automatically seeing K9 tense. "Gavin, we've been over this," K9 stated harshly, his jaw clenched in discomfort. "Yeah, we have, and yet, in spite of how much you try to pretend otherwise, you still look to be in a lot of pain over it," Gavin continued, K9 hurriedly finishing up closing his hand so he could move away. "Gavin, stop it, right now, there is no time for this! Anyway, what we should be talking about is your recklessness!" K9 barked, Gavin looking immediately offended. "My recklessness!? How the heck was I supposed to know the floors finally went to shit!" Gavin defended, too getting to his feet. "Its not just the floors Gavin! You are one of the most advanced pieces of machinery out there and you could barely keep yourself away from one zombie! You know if they catch you they'll likely kill you for not being able to register what you are," K9 pleaded, bringing himself in close again as he tried to find Gavin's eyes, though Gavin purposefully kept them away. "You are extremely special, you are unique, you have to-" it was K9's turn to be interrupted. 

"Shut up! You're the one that went all out and made me this damn way! You couldn't just have a standard android filling the gap in your life that he left, no, you just had to have state of the art, better than anything created before, a near perfect fuckin' replica! Its not a wonder I deviated so damn fast with the pressure you put me under!" Gavin shouted, shoving K9 away, a wave of utter silence cascading down, almost tangible in the way it separated the two. "Just, fuckin' give me a break, it was an accident, it was..." Gavin bit his lip, considering his next words carefully, almost deciding not to say them. "If you're allowed to have a psychosomatic limp during all of this, why am I not allowed to have flaws too," Gavin felt immediate regret with his words, but, everyone knew it by now. K9 wasn't limping because there was anything wrong with him, it was all psychological, a remnant of the night they'd been separated, the night he was dead for enough time to mentally scar him. K9 looked like he'd just been shot all over again, but Gavin purposely kept his eyes away for now.

"Lets go, we probably just alerted every zombie in the whole damn city," Gavin stated, starting to walk past K9 without a single moment of hesitation and towards the gap between buildings where he'd scanned a piece of shrapnel, definitely also North's doing, that looked like it would fit perfectly across to the next building. Multiple ways out, North was smart, so how was it that she was transferred the virus? How? He couldn't wrap his mind around it and he was a little worried over what the answer might be. They'd all survived this a year long, someone saw North very recently, it was obvious she was keeping herself safe and secure, and yet, she was lost to them, it was all definitely perplexing.

**Author's Note:**

> \- There MIGHT be more chapters of this if I get around to it, its an au concept I've had in my head for a very long time, nearly two years in fact, given the game is that old... I really like the idea around a practical apocalypse, and to me it seemed more believable that it was the androids rather than the humans, if you're not going for something very The Last of Us-esque anyway, and I hope others find it interesting too. Thanks for reading, hopefully I'll feel inspired enough to do more of this in the future! -


End file.
